


CAPERUCITO TEME (NaruSasu)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Boys' Love, Concluido, Cuento, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omegaverse, Omegaverso, Terminada, Yaoi, alfa - Freeform, finalizada, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Adaptación del popular cuento donde, un Sasuke omega pierde una zapatilla de cristal y... digo, donde un teme que usa una capa roja, se abre de piernas para un dobe lobo que vive en el bosque.Si quieres si matan a la abuelita o no, te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% NaruSasuOne~shot.Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.Este fic participa en el Reto literario y artístico del grupo de Facebook:Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	CAPERUCITO TEME (NaruSasu)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Holi n.n/ los extrañaba.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# *Vestido de caperucita roja mientras Naruto le toma mil y un fotos*.
> 
> Neko: Ni te quejes teme, al menos no hicimos la historia de Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanos, donde a fuerza usabas vestido.
> 
> Sasu: Jo-dan-se *mirada asesina modo on*.
> 
> Neko: n.nu Creo que no le gusta mucho la idea de que le toquen hacer fics donde se ve medio femenino.
> 
> Naru: ¡Ah! Pero que tal cuando hacías los fics SasuNaru.
> 
> Sasu: El mundo ya no es como antes *le toman más fotos*.
> 
> Neko: Sobre este fic, pues como dice en el resumen, participa en el Reto literario y artístico de mi grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu" en donde básicamente, para participar, dabas tres palabras, y a su vez, recibías tres palabras de otra persona, las cuales hay que meter en un one~shot.
> 
> O bien, si eres artista, das una temática, y te toca otra con la cual hacer un dibujo.
> 
> Así que sin más XD aquí les dejo lo que pude hacer.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> -Como dije, este fic participa en el Reto literario y artístico del grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu" las palabras que tocaron están resaltadas en negritas, y son estas:
> 
> Libido: Es un término que se usa para denominar al deseo sexual de una persona.
> 
> Estrafalario: Que llama la atención por su extraña apariencia o extravagante forma de pensar y actuar.
> 
> Espantajo: Espantapájaros o cualquier otra cosa que se utiliza para espantar o asustar.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

En medio de las montañas, había una villa pequeña, sus habitantes vivían en paz y felices, se podría decir que su único problema eran los depredadores que acechaban en los caminos, pero normalmente no atacaban.

Existían tres tipos de habitantes, alfas, que eran lideres naturales, omegas, quienes eran más reproductivos, y los beta, quienes se podría decir que eran seres normales.

Entre los alfa estaban los de clase normal, seres fuertes pero no tanto como los de clase pura, quienes podían cambiar de forma a un animal agresivo para proteger a su familia, mientras que los omegas ya fueran hombres, podían dar a luz, y al llegar a una edad entraban en celo atrayendo a cualquier macho hasta que finalmente eran marcados por su pareja.

Tal era el caso de Sasuke, el omega más asediado del pueblo por su gran belleza, apenas contaba con 15 años recién cumplidos, por lo que según la tradición debía escoger a su pareja.

—Hijo —llamó Mikoto, su madre—. Te han traído regalos de nuevo —avisó amable dejando telas finas, así como una pieza de carne grande—. No dejan de cortejarte, en especial ese cazador de nombre Jugo, deberías considerarlo, es un buen hombre y no te faltaría nada a su lado.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero nada —suspiró echando algunos panes en su canasta—. Voy a salir, iré a ver a la abuela Madara.

—¿Estás seguro? Me preocupa que vayas solo, deberías ir con Itachi.

—Olvídalo, desde que se fue con ese león inútil se la viven como conejos en celo —decía algo celoso de ya no ser el centro en la vida de su adorado hermano mayor.

—No digas eso pequeño, Deidara demostró ser muy fuerte venciendo a todos los que cortejaban a Ita, más cuando entró en celo en pleno centro y quisieron propasarse con él.

Miró preocupada a su pequeño al recordar la escena tan sangrienta, Itachi entró en celo lo que llamó a todos los machos, y Deidara luchó contra cada uno para proteger a su hembra, e incluso después de terminar con ello, tomó allí mismo a Itachi delante de todos para dejar en claro que era suyo, lo cual había sido el suceso más **estrafalario** que se había dado en el pueblo.

—Mi niño, estás por entrar a tu celo, deberías ir pensando en escoger un buen macho para que te proteja.

—Quizás ya lo encontré —dijo con sonrisa arrogante—. No tardo, avisa a papá que me quedaré a dormir en casa del abuelo.

—Ve con mucho cuidado —su madre le colocó una capa de color rojo para abrigarse del frío y se despidió de él.

Cuando salía del pueblo, varios machos trataban de llamar su atención soltando un aroma a testosterona, o bien, hinchando el pecho y mostrando sus músculos para demostrar que eran excelentes prospectos, pero a Sasuke el aroma que despedían le daba asco, y las poses se le hacían ridículas.

Al entrar al bosque suspiró tranquilo, por fin tendría algo de paz de tanto acoso del que era víctima, sin mencionar que estaba ansioso por ver a una de las criaturas que habitaba allí.

Cuando notó que no había nadie a su alrededor, fue hacia unos arboles y dejó la capa en el suelo, para enseguida comenzar a desnudarse y sin pudor alguno abrir las piernas empezando a tocarse, sabía que eso siempre lo atraía.

—¡Mmg! —Suspiraba entrecortadamente acariciando su entrada mientras abría más las piernas, y no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando comenzaron a escucharse el sonido de algo acercándose a gran velocidad.

De entre los matorrales apareció un lobo con pelaje anaranjado, que ni tardo ni perezoso, al ver al moreno en esa posición se transformó dejando ver a un chico como de 18 años, alto, musculoso, pero sin exagerar, de cabellos rubios y con unos hermosos ojos azules.

Sin aviso previo se fue a situar entre las piernas del moreno donde este se tocaba, y como si ya supiera que hacer, inició lamiendo su entrada gustosamente.

—Tardaste... —susurró abriéndole más las piernas para que el lobo tuviera espacio.

—No te esperaba hasta el viernes —pues normalmente eran los fines de semana cuando lo visitaba con el pretexto de ir con su abuela—, hoy apenas es miércoles.

—Es que ya tenía ganas de verte... deja de hablar y méteme la lengua ya —ordenó llevándose las manos a sus nalgas para separarlas.

Naruto ni bien pudo, introdujo su lengua en aquel agujerito que tanto le fascinaba, sentía como el otro comenzaba a mojarse hasta que llegó el primer orgasmo.

Sasuke no contuvo su gemido, sus piernas se relajaron y se incorporó para ver al otro que estaba duro, quitándose la ropa que aún llevaba puesta y cuando lo logró, sintió un empujón que lo dejó acostado boca arriba.

El moreno se le trepó sentándose cerca de su entrepierna, nuevamente se abrió las nalgas, y aprisionó con ellas la hombría del lobo, pero no de forma en que lo penetrase, sino de una forma en que el pene de este quedaba en medio de ellas.

—Que malo eres... no se por que no me dejas meterlo en ti —protestó Naruto, hasta ahora lo único que el moreno le permitía eran lamidas, masturbaciones y ese tipo de juegos.

—Te dejaré en cuanto me hayas marcado —respondió de forma un tanto autoritaria meneando las caderas para estimular aquel pedazo de carne que estaba entre sus nalgas.

Y es que Sasuke tenía en claro una cosa, él no era el omega de Naruto, más bien, Naruto era su alfa, pero sólo sería oficial hasta que llevase la marca de él.

Paró en cuanto sintió un líquido caliente manchar su trasero, sonrió y se recostó en el pecho del ojiazul.

—Dobe, debes marcarme pronto, siento que estoy por tener mi primer celo, hoy ni si quiera pude aguantarme hasta el fin de semana.

El trigueño acariciaba su espalda suspirando preocupado.

—Sabes que si te vuelves mi hembra no vivirás en el pueblo, sino en el bosque conmigo.

Y es que, aunque tenía una cabaña, él junto a sus padres vivían separados del resto de las otras villas aledañas, pues eran una familia un tanto peculiar, sus padres ambos alfas, por lo tanto, Naruto era un alfa puro, lo que podía provocar miedo en otros al pensar que estos eran agresivos por tener más desarrollado su instinto animal.

—Lo sé, quiero hacerlo...

El blondo suspiró, Sasuke no tenía idea de lo duro que era vivir sin la ayuda de otras personas, y no quería que sufriera o tuviera carencias, pero tampoco soportaría que otro macho le quitara a su alma destinada, pues tenían claro que ellos dos eran almas gemelas.

—Teme, está haciendo frío, y la casa de tu abuelo está algo lejos, debería llevarte con él.

—Pero me gusta estar contigo —dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

—¿No sospecha lo que hacemos?

—¿Tú crees que vive en medio del bosque por gusto? No soy el único que ama a un lobo.

Estuvieron un rato más allí, hasta que finalmente llevó al morocho a casa de la abuela y luego regresó al bosque, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente para ir a dar un paseo.

Serían cerca de las seis de la tarde, a la entrada estaba un lobo de gran tamaño, con pelaje café, dormía tranquilo en el pórtico de la cabaña, a su lado, estaba un hombre sentado disfrutando de su café con pancito.

—Abuelito, abuelito, que ojos tan grandes tienes —habló juguetón.

—No te esperaba tan pronto —saludó Madara con una sonrisa.

—No pude aguantarme las ganas de verte —intentó disimular y se agachó a acariciar al lobo que era su otro abuelo.

—¿Y no invitaste a ese alfa a venir a saludar? —Supo que dio en el clavo al ver el gesto nervioso del otro omega.

—Naruto no quiso venir, tenía cosas que hacer supongo...

—Es un buen chico, me agrada, a veces nos trae regalos —y no es que Hashirama fuera un alfa débil, pese a su edad era bastante fuerte, pero al blondo le caía bien el matrimonio, sin mencionar que quería quedar bien con la familia del moreno.

—¿Abuela podemos hablar en privado? —El lobo pareció gruñir levemente en protesta, a lo que su pareja sonrió.

—Deja que se quede, seguro le interesará escuchar cosas de omegas, sobre tus dudas del primer celo, las sensaciones que se tienen a tu edad y... —el lobo comprendió y se levantó para ir con rumbo al río—. Listo, ya se fue, ahora sí, dime que es lo que te preocupa.

—No estás tan lejos de tus suposiciones, pronto entraré en celo y me están presionando para que consiga un alfa.

—Pero tú ya encontraste a tu destinado —a lo que el otro asintió.

Había sido desde hace tantos años, pero lo recordaba con claridad, como su "abuela" vivía en el bosque, le fue a visitar, y allí conoció a un cachorro que apenas era un poco más grande que él.

_Flash back._

—Sasu, pequeño, no te alejes demasiado —decía su padre mientras lo veía corretear detrás de una pelota.

El pequeño azabache no obedeció mucho y se fue tras la pelota, pero esta fue a unos arbustos por lo que no quiso entrar para no ensuciarse.

Ya daba por perdido el juguete, cuando de la nada rodó hacia él, pero lejos de asustarte la volvió a enviar a los arbustos, para que nuevamente alguien la lanzara de regreso.

—Sal de allí —se escuchó la vocecita de Sasuke, el pequeño llevaba una especie de abrigo rojo para cubrirse del frío, pero como le quedaba grande parecía que usaba un vestido.

De entre la maleza salió un cachorro de lobo, con el pelaje algo naranja que al ver al omega no dudó en transformarse.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, era como si se conectasen, una sonrisa inevitable se formó en cada uno, hasta que el mágico momento fue terminado por el omega que le abrazó.

—¡Eres mi pareja destinada! ¡Ya te encontré! —Decía feliz dando pequeños saltitos.

—¿Eh? No entiendo...

—Mami me dijo que algún día encontraría a mi alma gemela y ese sería mi pareja —comentó feliz.

—Mis papás mencionaron algo... pero no entendí bien —dijo con un puchero.

—No importa, serás mi alfa —y sin más le dio un casto beso en los labios, pues era lo que había visto que hacían sus padres.

—Por mí está bien —tenía con un leve sonrojo, pero le gustó bastante el contacto.

_Fin del flash back._

Con el paso de los años, siguieron viéndose, Naruto al ser un alfa puro vivía en el bosque junto con sus padres, así que Sasuke sólo lo veía los fines de semana que se quedaba con sus abuelos, y cada vez el contacto fue siendo más íntimo.

—El dobe es mi alama gemela, no tengo duda de eso, ni si quiera sé porque se niega a marcarme aún.

—Ser pareja de un alfa duro puede ser difícil, y él te ama tanto que por eso no quiere algo así para ti —su abuela se acercó a él—. Sabes bien que los alfas puros son temidos, por lo que si llegan a tener familia deben vivir alejados de todos.

—A mí no me interesa seguir en el pueblo, la mayoría me cae mal, preferiría vivir acá en el bosque, con los padres del dobe, y con ustedes.

—Lo sé mi niño, pero a diferencia de ti, Naruto creció prácticamente solo, y seguro no quiere que pases lo mismo tú, o los hijos que lleguen a tener.

—No estaríamos solos porque yo quiero muchos bebés —dijo con un pequeño puchero.

~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano para ir al río donde siempre se quedaba de ver con el blondo, tal y como pensó, el lobo ya estaba esperándole allí.

—Te traje algo de comer, me paré antes a prepararlo, es ramen —al escuchar eso, el otro no pudo ocultar su felicidad y comenzó a mover su cola—. Pero sólo te lo daré si vamos a tu casa,

Naruto pareció meditarlo un poco, aunque al final aceptó y el omega se trepó a su lomo para ir más rápido.

El ojiazul desde hace tres años vivía en su propia cabaña, aunque la de sus padres no estaba tan lejos, les veía todos los días, pero prefería su espacio personal.

La casa no era la gran cosa, era de madera, una sola pieza donde se apreciaban tres áreas, la de la cocina, sala y por último la recámara, en la que había una especie de hueco en el piso lleno de pieles mientras que el baño estaba afuera.

De muebles tampoco había mucho, un armario, un fogón, la mesa con un par de sillas y un mueble que servía para guardar los trastes.

—Dobe, este sitio necesitará más cosas para cuando venga a vivir contigo, así que mejor empiezas a cazar para tener algo con que hacer trueques en el pueblo —sirvió el ramen y se sentó a esperar al alfa.

—Teme, sabes que le doy miedo a la gente, me ven como un **espantajo** , tu abuelo también es un cambia formas, deberías entenderlo, no quiero que te marginen por mi culpa.

—Lástima porque estamos destinados —comentó como si nada, pese al rechazo le gustaba sentir como el otro le protegía—. Además, si vivo contigo prometo despertarte cada día con las mamadas que tanto te gustan, también podrás ver cuando me toco, sé que eso te calienta mucho.

—Si sigues hablando así me temo que no podré controlarme de no meter mi amiguito en tu culo.

Y es que conforme los besos y caricias fueron aumentando a medida que crecieron, Sasuke le dejó muy en claro a Naruto que no podría desvirgarlo completamente sino hasta que lo hubiera marcado.

El lobo comenzó a acariciarle las piernas a lo que el moreno gemía bajito, pero es que últimamente se sentía muy sensible, hasta que las caricias se detuvieron.

—Mis padres estás por llegar —avisó para ir a abrir.

A la cabaña entraron dos alfas, uno de cabellos amarillos, mientras que la hembra era pelirroja, a lo que Sasuke hizo una reverencia amable.

—Que gusto verlos.

—¡Sasu cariño! —La mujer le abrazó con fuerza—. Qué alegría verte. ¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotros? —Dijo con un pequeño puchero.

—Es que Naruto me tiene muy ocupado cuando nos vemos, hay veces que no logro quitármelo de encima —aunque intentó poner gesto inocente, por dentro se estaba riendo de ver los colores que se le vinieron al rostro del trigueño.

Los mayores se rieron, eran bastante abiertos con el tema de la sexualidad, aunque a Naruto le avergonzaba tratar esos temas con ellos.

Kushina pareció notar algo, así que hizo una seña a Minato para que se llevase a su hijo.

—Naruto tu madre tiene sed, vamos por agua al río.

—Tengo agua aquí mismo.

—Pero ella la quiere fresca, vámonos —y sin más se lo llevó de la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el morocho ya que se habían ido.

—¿Estás por entrar en celo verdad? —La mujer le miró comprensiva, no era omega, pero como hembra comprendía las dudas y confusión que podía tener.

—Creo que estoy cerca, pero no lo sé bien, últimamente me he sentido raro.

—Mi niño... te puedo asegurar que tu celo no pasa de hoy, por eso te debes sentir más excitado, inconscientemente buscaste a tu macho, pediste venir a su madriguera y se ve que estás sensible a las caricias, desde a fuera pudimos oler que despedías feromonas.

—Tengo algo de miedo, Itachi dice que le dolió horrores.

—Bueno es verdad que duele algo, pero el placer hará que se te olvide, sólo relájate y deja que eso pase —luego suspiró algo preocupada—. Como es tu primer celo podrías atraer más alfas, pero descuida, vigilaremos los alrededores, seguramente tu abuelo también lo habrá notado y estará cuidando el bosque.

Naruto y Minato no tardaron en regresar, así que pronto se fueron a cuidar la zona por si algún otro macho se sentía atraído por el aroma del omega.

—Dobe... estoy cansado —avisó antes de irse a meter a la madriguera del blondo—. Este sitio es muy cómodo, me gusta —dijo acurrucándose más.

El ojiazul se metió a su lado disfrutando del aroma que emanaba, le encantaba y no podía evitar darle mimos o lamidas en su cuello.

Al cabo de un rato el morocho ya se encontraba temblando, jadeaba emitiendo suaves gemidos.

—Naruto... —empezó a tocar su entrada sintiendo que estaba algo mojada.

El rubio no aguantó más, le quitó la ropa que tenía dejando su cuerpo expuesto empezando a lamer su entrepierna.

—Abre las piernas —gruñó con sus rasgos faciales mas acrecentados, le miraba con **libido** y deseo.

Sasuke no se hizo del rogar, se abrió tanto como pudo para darle espacio al alfa, pero pronto las lamidas ya no fueron suficientes, su celo había comenzado, y una simple lengua ya no le bastaba.

Naruto estaba peor, las feromonas que despedía el morocho lo tenían vuelto loco, pero le había prometido que no metería su miembro hasta que le marcase.

—Teme... ya no aguanto —decía encima suyo, bien podía sentir como su hombría rozaba con la entrada dilatada del menor.

—Hazme tuyo entonces —gimió haciendo su rostro a un lado dejando expuesto su cuello, pero cuando sintió una intrusión de inmediato se llevó las manos a su entrada—. No me refería a eso.

Sentía claramente como el pene del lobo intentaba entrar, pero por muchas ganas que tenía no pensaba dejarlo introducirse hasta que lo marcase.

El blondo entendió que cuando le pidió que lo hiciera suyo no se refería a desvirgarlo, sino a hacer el vinculo entre ellos, las muchas veces que pensó en que Sasuke sería infeliz a su lado, o que tendrán muchas carencias se esfumaron de su mente y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

—¡Aggr! —Gritó el omega cuando fue mordido y sintió unirse mentalmente al que ahora era su pareja oficial.

El alfa le clavó los colmillos con fuerza, podía sentir el sabor dulce de la sangre en su boca, sin mencionar la forma en que parecía como si los latidos del corazón de ambos se coordinaran en uno solo.

El omega seguía digiriendo la unión con el otro cuando sin aviso sintió como si le perforaran hasta el alma.

—¡Arrg! ¡Bestia! —Gritó enterrándole las uñas en la espalda—. ¡Me duele! ¡Me quema! ¡Me lástima! —Pataleaba cuanto podía, pero el blondo no se detuvo, sino que inició un vaivén lento.

El rubio no le dejaba, no soltaba su cuello ni dejó de moverse, el omega por su parte soltaba leves lagrimitas de dolor, y de su boca escurría un poco de saliva.

Casi empezaba a disfrutar las estocadas cuando sintió como su entrada se ensanchaba más y algo más duro y grueso le entraba. Le estaba metiendo su nudo y pese a desear que no lo hiciera, meneó sus caderas para que aquella bola se introdujera por completo.

—¡Humm! —Gimió de placer el ojiazul soltando su cuello—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Quiero que me llenes de cachorritos, así que ni se te ocurra sacarlo de mí, no pares hasta asegurarte que esté preñado.

—Luego no te quejes del dolor de culo que vas a traer —e inició un ritmo más fuerte.

El azabache gemía sin contenerse, el dolor se empezaba a mezclar dándole paso al placer, hasta que después de un largo rato sintió como un liquido espeso y caliente le llenaba abundantemente, le hacía sentir lleno y aplacaba esa sensación de calor y deseo que lo consumió cuando inició su celo.

Naruto sentía su vientre mojado, Sasuke se había corrido varias veces al igual que él, pero el aroma que despedían las feromonas le incitaban a más, por lo que no le dio descanso al moreno por un largo rato.

~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Sasuke, estaba encima de su alfa y enrojeció al recordar como cuando este ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, el mismo omega se le trepó para autopenetrarse.

—"Que vergüenza" —pensaba cada que se acordaba como gemía o le decía que quería quedar lleno de cachorritos—. Dobe, despierta, debemos irnos, mis abuelos estarán preocupados de que no llegué a casa ayer, y debes hablar con mi padre.

—¿Hum? —Le vio con duda—. ¿Para qué?

—Porque me marcaste idiota, así que irás a pedirle que apruebe nuestra relación y le dirás que ahora viviré contigo —ordenó levándose con gran dificultad sintiendo como la sangre y semen escurrían por sus muslos.

—Te ayudo —se paró tras el omega que no se hizo del rogar y dejó que su pareja le llevase.

Después de lavarse, fueron a casa de Madara y Hashirama para avisarles que su nieto estaba bien.

—Imaginé que tu celo por fin llegó y te fuiste con tu macho, y veo que no me equivoqué —señaló la marca en su cuello a lo que Sasuke asintió orgulloso.

El lobo que normalmente descansaba en la entrada cambió para mostrarse un hombre que, aunque mayor, se veía fuerte.

—Mi pequeño Sasu ya es todo un omega que va a formar su propia familia —suspiró con melancolía abrazándole—. Bueno, me alegra que ahora que vivirás acá en el bosque nos vendrás a ver más seguido.

—Lo haré abuelo.

—Y tú —le habló al otro lobo—. Más te vale que hagas muy feliz a mi nieto y nunca le falte nada o te las verás conmigo.

—No se preocupe, verá que cuidaré muy bien de él.

—Descuida abuelo, sé que seremos muy felices pues estamos destinados, si no, yo mismo seré quien lo castre.

—Ese es mi nieto —sonrió orgulloso Madara.

—Ahora nos vamos, debemos ir con mi padre —el macho se transformó en lobo y Sasuke subió a su lomo para que le llevase.

~~~~~~~~

Al llegar al pueblo se convirtió nuevamente en humano, los aldeanos le miraban susurrando, sabían que vivía en el bosque con sus padres, pero era raro verlo por allí. Algunos omegas hasta ocultaron a sus hijos por miedo, lo que hizo a Naruto sentir mal.

—Ignóralos —el moreno le tomó la mano y se hizo a un lado la capa roja para dejar ver su marca que mostró con orgullo.

—¡Sasuke! —El grito de un leñador se escuchó—. Él... te marcó —el alfa empezó a gruñir tomando su hacha—. Esta me la pagarás.

El blondo no se dejó intimidar, respondió mostrando los dientes y ambos machos despidieron un aroma a testosterona.

—Deja en paz a mi alfa —respondió el azabache parándose en medio—. Dobe, vamos a que hables con mi padre.

Sin decir nada más, el omega se llevó del brazo al otro hasta su casa, donde sus padres ya le esperaban.

—¿Así que por fin escogiste un alfa? —Preguntó Fugaku con los brazos cruzados viendo mal a Naruto—. ¿Estás seguro hijo? ¿No prefieres al leñador? A cualquier otro, quien sea, yo te lo consigo.

—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Sasuke —respondió ofendido—. Y ningún alfa podrá protegerlo mejor, ni le hará más feliz, además, ya le tomado como mi pareja, y pronto tendrá mi descendencia.

El otro alfa suspiró con resignación.

—Más te vale que lo cuides bien, les dejaremos venir a vivir aquí con nosotros si así lo desean.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo mi casa en el bosque y Sasuke esta de acuerdo en vivir allí.

El patriarca no lo reconocería, pero le dolía bastante dejar ir a su pequeño.

—Pueden ir a vernos cuando gusten —dijo a su madre que ya había empezado a llorar—. Y no se preocupen, estaré bien con el dobe.

—Eso espero —amenazó Fugaku de nuevo—. Y si no, me dices y yo me encargo —luego abrazó a su hijo para despedirse.

~~~~~~~~

Tal y como acordaron, Sasuke se fue a vivir con Naruto al bosque, contrario a los miedos del lobo, el azabache parecía encantado con la tranquilidad y privacidad que le daba el lugar, tampoco se sentía solo pues seguido era visitado por sus padres, por los del rubio, e iba a ver a sus abuelos, sencillamente no necesitaba más.

Pero ese día, paz y calma era lo que menos había donde vivían, el omega daba enormes gritos, y no por las hormonas que lo habían tenido vuelto loco los últimos meses, sino porque finalmente estaba dando a luz a sus hijos.

—Cálmate —Minato intentaba detenerlo de entrar, igualmente estaban otros dos alfas, Fugaku y Hashirama, mientras que dentro ayudando estaban Madara, Kushina y Mikoto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Fugaku y Naruto se pelearon por querer ser el primero en entrar, pero Kushina sacó al moreno.

—Deja que su padre le conozca primero, luego los conocerán ustedes —así que el resto de los familiares esperaron afuera dejándole privacidad a la pareja.

El blondo entró a ver a sus hijos, era un alfa, así como un omega más pequeño, los dos rubios, con ojos azules oscuros y con piel blanca como su madre.

—Son preciosos —el lobo veía encantado a sus hijos que estaban con el azabache.

—Lo son, son nuestros pequeños —hizo un gesto para que el mayor se acercase a acurrucarse con ellos—. Niños, este es su padre —hablaba bajito y con un tono cariñoso que nunca había usado.

—Mis niños, verán que les cuidaré muy bien, los protegeré de todo y los haré muy felices.

—Y yo me encargaré que su dobe padre cumpla —dijo viendo como los pequeños movían sus manitas intentado conocer más el nuevo mundo que les rodeaba.

Naruto selló esa promesa con un beso al azabache, no importaba si los demás los temían o despreciaban, en ese sitio estaba todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Espero que les haya gustado, algo cortito pero que me sirvió para cumplir, digo, que hice con todo el corazón.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Al menos ya no puede estar peor...
> 
> Naru: *Subiendo las fotos de Caperucito en el Facebook*.
> 
> Sasu: ¡Dobe! ¡Quita eso ya!
> 
> Neko: En cuanto a las curiosidades que suelo poner, acá se las dejo.
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> -El fic está inspirado en un cuento que no recuerdo como se llama XD. Ok no.
> 
> -Este fic lo escribí en prácticamente una noche :v en un ataque de inspiración.
> 
> -Tengo debilidad por ver a Sasu-provocativo con Naru-bestia XD.
> 
> -Si les gustó este fic les recomiendo "Domando al Zorro" que es casi igual XD.
> 
> -En el fic uso la expresión de abuelo/abuela para referirme a Madara, esto porque acá es omega, pero quise respetar la parte de "abuela" del cuento, por lo que lo usé de ambos modos ya que también es hombre.
> 
> -La expresión de que Madara toma su "café con pancito" es una pequeña referencia mía, ya que es lo que suelo hacer por las tardes.
> 
> Neko: Y pues ya, ahora debo huir antes que el teme me obligue a escribir la actualización de "La maldición de la luna* con látigo XD.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen una estrellita o un comentario, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
